Sanitary napkins, one typical example of absorbent articles, are usually dispensed in the form of an individually wrapped sanitary napkin. Such individually wrapped sanitary napkin is adapted to be removed from the wrapping sheet when it is actually used by unsealing the wrapping sheet.
The wrapping sheet which individually wraps the sanitary napkin is often used also to wrap the used sanitary napkin for disposal thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1997-220244 discloses an individually wrapped sanitary napkin with an arrangement such that a rectangular wrapping sheet for the absorbent article is provided on one end thereof with a tape fastener adapted to seal the wrapping sheet containing the absorbent article and to seal the wrapping sheet a second time when it is used to contain the used absorbent article for disposal.